Vodak
Vodak Vodak is a character in Lord of the bums he is the main antagonist in the prequel Lord of the bums 3 and is one of the antagonists in the orginal Lord of the bums. In lord of the bums 3: Eyes of the tiger Vodak is deformed by a fire punch that burns his face and when he tries to go back to society he finds it impossible so he goes to live in the forest were he gets his power from the forest devil. Childhood Vodak grew up in a somewhat abusive home when he was little which led to him having an interest in fighting. Vodaks father was a truck driver and he was often gone so his uncle would often stay with them to help out. Vodak once heard noise and found out that his uncle (his dads brother) was having intercourse with his mom. He got serverly beat and was thrown in a closet his uncle found out that it was a great stress release to beat vodak so he did it often after that. Vodak was beat and thrown out in his back yard one day and he tried to run away but he was so servely beat he fell over in the street and passed out. He woke up in blankets in a strange house a man named Bob had rescued him. Vodak had recognized him as the owner of the local nickel arcade and so he ws comforted but the man said that he could also train him, Bob soon traiend him in techniques but he also trained him in ones that were evil and he taught him how to go into the forest and gain power from the forest devil. Bob would often go off by himself and he would come back more lively. Vodak then learned that Bob had cancer and was using the sould of others that the forest devil gave to him to stave off the cancer, This made vodak very angry and he went home very angry when his uncle was coming to hurt him, Vodak grabbed a kitchen knife and cut off his unlces finger and blood squirted everywhere but his uncle did not mess with him again. His dad came home and learned of this and ran over vodak's uncle and said it was an accident and told everyone else if they said anything he would make an accident of them too. Not too long later Vodak went to visit Bob but he was not at home so he thought he must be at the nickel arcade. vodak arrived there and saw it was on fire and saw a man with spikey hair running away from the scene. He found Bob was stabbed through the heart and he died cluthing to to two guns from a game one blue and one pink. Vodak was enraged and tried to follow the man with the spikey hair but he was able to run super fast and vodak was not able to keep up no matter how hard he tried. vodak then sprinted to the forest to get help from the forest devil. The forest devil told him that Bob wouldnt sell the land to Dans Dads company and maybe Dans dad had burned down the nickel arcade. vodak went to comfront Dans Dad but got kicked out and beaten up Vodak was dead set on getting revenege taking power from the forest devil and training under him. Eventually evilnes took over his mind and he began to only think about revenge. Lotb 3 Vodak eventually became very powerful but only though about fame and fortune he evntually started boxing but was banned from boxing for a year for using one of his forest techniques. He had got high in the ranks of boxing so he still needed the limelight. He then began to become a promoter for the then champion Chris he convinced Chris to become weak and set up fights that were no challenge to him. He eventually convinced Chris that he had done all he could do in boxing and Chris was going to vacate his title till James came along and challenged Chris. Vodak was angered but he had them fight a match not around anyfans so that vodak could set them up. Chris and James were having a good fight but james was winning becasue Chris was out of shape. Just then Vodak used his paralizing block power and threw it at James. Vodak then was about to use his slice power to slice James up but Chris jumped in front at the last second and vodak cut Chris' lung protecting the paralized James. Vodak then took the title belt and threatened the ref to delcare him the champion. Vodak reigned as champoin for over a year he got attecked by Chris and James in that year but was able to fend them off. He also kept becoming more powerful from the forest devil and learned some basic mind control techniques. He used these techinques to control the feeble mind of Chris' wife and made he have an affair with her and then would store her in the closet. She eventually became pregmant and vodak threw her in a trash can because she was no longe any good to him. vodak had a challenege since a new healthy Chris had challeneged him for the title but Vodak refused the match so Chris agreed to just a street fight. Chris was dominating the fight till Vodak started using his forest magic and was wearing down Chris. Vodak used his paralizing block on Chris and prepared for his killing slice but Chris had 0nly pretneded to be paralized and hit Vodak in the face with a fire punch. Vodak was able to run away using his forest magic as a cover for him to run. Forest Vodak tried to go back to normal society and he was a ccepted by his parents but no one else. his parents put him up in their house free of charge but he could not get away from the call of the forest devil and he eventually started to lose all touch with reality. he eventually started to spend more and more time in the forest till he began to live there. He became very powerful in the forest and turned a traveler goining by that worked for haliburton into a mutant like him to protect him. He began wearing the haliburton helmet to protect his head. He then began to make his own utopia in the forest making a jungle gym in there living at the top above the slide. One day vodak happened on a piece of paper that he that reminded him of something that he knew in regular society. He was then confronted by james and chris. He thought that her recognized these people but didnt remember. He then ran away from them telling them that they should trade him something for the valuable paper. Chris eventually came back for the paper all stabbed up with his master matt. Vodak slid down his slide being nervous because he knew Chris wa very powerful and wouldnt be able to defeat him. He was so nervous that he hit his butt on the slide an procxlaimed "OW MY BUTT!" Vodak saw his opportunity to hit Chris since his brain was exposed so he went after him but he got matts heart instead and threw it at Chris. Chris then chased him around and eventually strangled him to death. Vodak Said bye to the forest devil and went to hell. Later life Vodak was put in the most dangerous offenders cell in hell but his mind was now clear from the forest devil and he became a better person. He even found a way to make sure his parents got all his boxing money. Dan freed him in hell and they were able to escape back to Earth were the forest devil agian got into Vodaks mind but he was trying his hardest to fight it but failed often and did evil especially serving as Dans body guard. He helped Dan take over the world and on the last city vodak and Dan fought because dan was about to kill his parents along with the rest of the capital city whhich was the last step in conquering the world. Vodak fought dan so that vodaks parents could be saved and but Dan crippled vodaks knees which would be a permant injury . Then Vodak was taken into the city and was forced to do terrible things that have never been mentiond Dan threatened him and kept him on as a body guard but Vodak swore revenge since Dan had killed his parents. vodak served under dan when he got a demotion for fighting Dan. He gaurded the prison until Good space hitler knocked him out Vodak was able to hump tha alarm to alert Dan and Dan came to destroy good space htiler and the inmates he had freed. Vodak then saw a chance to get revenge and ran a space bike into dan went with the group to the fat vagina planet. On the fat vagina planet Vodak tried to do right by people but was influced by the forest devil and commited mudereds when he became frustrated. He then plotted to kill Dan since he was weakened by his jew curse. This attempt failed and Vodak was mortally wounded but Chris and good space hitler resucued him and got the healer to heal him. Since he was mortally wounded all his wounds were to deep so he had some permant wounds. Then the group went on the offencsive and Vodak was able to push himself and dan into a space ship that launched into a random spot in space. Vodak's story is still continuing in the 5th episode of lotbis.